


A Baby of Their Own

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tells Dean he is pregnant.  Dean’s response is interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: For moonofblindness for 5 Acts meme.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

You learn something new everyday. The phrase is thrown around like Frisbees in a dog park. Granted the phrase is true in most cases, but it never causes such intense emotions in Dean.

When Gabriel shows up and tells Dean he’s pregnant, Dean automatically assumes he’s joking. But then Gabriel gets that pinches look on his face, the one where his eyebrows furrow and his lips turn down in that almost frown and Dean knows he is being serious.

The first emotion that hits Dean is anger. Gabriel promised that he would stop sleeping around now that he was in a relationship with Dean. It only makes sense that angels can only get knocked up by other angels. That means that Gabriel cheated.

Only when Dean tells Gabriel to get out and that he never wants to see him again does Gabriel explain that angels can get pregnant by any unprotected sex; even angels in male vessels doing it with other males and this baby is indeed Dean’s.

Dean faints.

He wakes later to find Gabriel hovering nearby. His face is creased with worry, one hand clutching Dean’s and the other resting on the not-quite-there baby bump.

“We’re having a baby.” He isn’t sure if it’s a question or if he is trying to get the words to sink in.

Gabriel answers anyway, “yes, we are.”

“OK.” It’s simple, but Dean’s brain probably is lying somewhere on the floor where he fell over earlier.

Later, when they are both sweaty and sated and Dean is spooned up behind Gabriel, his hands splayed over Gabriel’s stomach where their baby will soon be a visible bump, does Dean think how lucky he is that something is finally going good.


End file.
